


"Hey, do a kickflip!"

by Rqccoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Colourblind Karl, Drunk Texting, Drunk first meetings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt No Comfort, I think people forget that Karl is also colourblind lol, Implied/Referenced Sex, Karl is a skater ofc, M/M, Nightmares, Sapnap is way too confident, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, everyone is awkward, he doesn't speak uwu, moving school, they are neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqccoon/pseuds/Rqccoon
Summary: "Hey, do a kickflip!"Karl's eyes darted over to whoever shouted, a boy with a bandana on, holding a plastic solo cup up in the air. Standing outside a house, Karl could see the flashing lights from inside.Karl recognised the male from his physics class."Well?!", the male shouted from the front lawn.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 294





	"Hey, do a kickflip!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a place holder for now. 
> 
> I'm glad I got something written, good to be back! Updates will be slow! :)

“Mum!”  
  
Lights blinded Karl’s vision as he screamed for his mother to look out, but it was too late.  
  
-  
  
Karl blinked, staring at a bland white roof, he could hear the alarm on his bedside table blaring, the sound ringing in his ears.  
  
Karl made no move to turn the alarm off, he continued to stare at the roof as he yawned. He could hear shouting in the distance, coming from downstairs. It was way to early in the morning for Karl to function, he turned his head towards the sound, grabbing his phone he sat up. The time read 7:40, he clicked the ‘dismiss’ option on his phone, making the annoying sound of his alarm stop.  
  
“Karl!”  
  
Karl let out an other yawn, dropping his phone onto his blue bedsheets, his arms out and wide stretching.  
  
“Karl, you have school soon!”  
  
Oh yeah, school. Karl recently moved in with his father, a good few hours away from his hometown. Everything was a fresh new start, Karl did not like it, at all, especially the events that led him to move in with his dad.  
  
He’d been living with his father for about a month now, his father believing he needed some time to settle in before starting school after the move.  
  
That night when- Karl rather he didn’t think about the experience on his first day of a brand-new high school.  
  
Karl picked up his phone again, “Karl, if you’re not ready in twenty, I’m not dropping you off!”  
  
Karl sighed, swinging his legs out from under the covers, feeling the coldness of the wooden floor beneath his feet. He stood up, feeling cold, he wrapped arms around his torso, giving himself the smallest bit of comfort and warmth. Karl walked out his room and into the bathroom, he started at ugly yellow tainted coloured walls, almost looking piss coloured. Just a downside to his colour-blindness, he turned his attention to himself, standing there in the mirror. His blue eyes being the only thing that popped out from his image.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair, he would take a quick shower, shove some hoodie and jeans on and that’d be him.  
  
Karl pulled back the bland shower curtains and turned the water on, he pulled off whatever ever pjs he had on and got in, slowly, making sure the water had turned warm.  
  
Karl quickly washed himself, He honestly didn’t want to go to this new school, all he could think about was ‘am I going to get picked on again?’  
  
Karl spent a lot of his time skipping school, any excuse to not go in, he didn’t want to take part in his own education because he was scared of a certain group of boys, he wasn’t interested in getting slammed into lockers, tripped and shouted slurs at every day. Even if something like that happened at his new school, he’d just skip again, go skate somewhere random, like last time.  
  
Turning off the water he got out as quick as he got in, he grabbed a towel and threw it around himself.

He quickly ran back into his room, using the towel to dry himself, he rubbed his hair, trying to get it to dry, he quickened his movements like it was going to get it to dry faster.  
  
Karl dropped the towel and pulled out whatever and got dressed, boxers, socks, he shoved on some blue hoodie and black jeans.  
  
Karl made his way back to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, he watched himself in the mirror, the toothpaste foaming at the sides of his mouth.

He spat out the toothpaste and took another long stare at himself, he looked like he hadn’t slept in a month, he’s probably going be running on at least two hours of sleep today.  
  
“Karl!”  
  
Karl rubbed his eyes, making his way downstairs, he grabbed his shoes that were at the bottom of the staircase, just a pair of old dirty trainers. He sat on the bottom step, a feeling slowly rising. An anxious feeling, he wasn’t ready for a new school, wasn’t ready for new work, new classes, new…people.  
  
Karl pulled them on, tying the laces, “Karl?”  
  
Karl hummed, “I got you a new skateboard.”  
  
Karl whipped his head up, looking at a skateboard in the hands of his father’s ones.  
  
“I know the one you did have didn’t survive the wreckage, so I thought-“  
  
Karl grimaced at the word ‘wreckage’, his father was never good at words, but he spoke a lot more than Karl ever did.  
  
“Just, thought it would be good for you during lunch or something, I’ve also got your lunch money, let me just go get it-“, his dad’s words were rushed, a skateboard was placed into his hands.  
  
Karl gripped the skateboard, it was plain, nothing special, just a board. He turned it over and spinning the wheels, he could probably get used to the new board. He felt the smooth underside of the board, he could probably paint this.  
  
“Right, Karl, here.”  
  
Karl stood, taking the money off from his dad, he nodded, giving his thanks.  
  
“I’ll be waiting in the car.”, Karl watched as his father picked up the keys and left through the front door. Karl dropped the skateboard on the ground, putting his foot on the end of it so that it perked up on the other end.  
  
Karl pulled on a denim jacket, grabbing his bag also swinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed the end of the skateboard that was in the air, letting the skateboard out from underneath his trainer.  
  
Karl let out a breath of air, trying to calm his nerves, reassuring himself it’ll all be okay as he walked out the door.  
  
He was going to be fine, there was nothing to worry about, it’ll be okay, there is absolutely nothing to worry about.  
  
It’ll be just like his other high school, small and shared within his neighbourhood.  
-

The school was fucking massive, Karl held tight onto his new skateboard, students passing by him, he could feel the anxiety coming on. The trembles and shakes of his hands.  
  
Karl is totally fucked.  
  
There was totally something to worry about.


End file.
